My Heart is All You
by L-chanLee
Summary: Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan. KYUMIN/Warning GS/other cast menyusul/ff KYUMIN pertama L/RnR juseyo XD X3


My Heart is All You

Author : L-chanLee

Maincast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, and other

Rate : T

Genre : Romance / Hurt

Lenght : Chaptered

Summary : Pertemuan pertama seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya saat kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi dengan seseorang yang membuatnya bisa menghapus perasaan sedih akan kedua orantuanya. Namun, 'dia' akan segera pergi meninggalkan namja itu ke rumah Tuhan.

Warning : GS/ typo dimana-mana/ alur cepat-lambat tergantung mood L #plak

.

.

Annyeong semua \^o^/

L bawa ff Kyumin nih, ff selingan L. L lagi ga ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin ff MY BELOVED BODYGUARD. Tapi malah dapat inspirasi bikin ff ini, hehehe. *di timpuk readers*

Oh iya, ini ff kyumin pertama L, jadi L harap tanggapan dari readers semua yaah... cerita ini layak dilanjut apa nggak?

Okey, L langsung aja...

Happy reading^^...

.

.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

.

Kyuhyun POV...

Bunga bermekaran di musim semi, menjadi awal pertemuanku dengannya...

Bukan...

Ini bukanlah pertemuan yang romantis seperti orang-orang lain yang menemukan cinta pertama mereka.

Aku melihatnya di taman yang ada di rumah sakit di daerah cheongnam, tempat adik umma ku –bibiku- tinggal.

Wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan tangan lentiknya yang sibuk menorehkan kuas lukis ke kanvas putih yang ada didepannya, tampak asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dia adalah salah satu pasien dirumah sakit itu. Dan aku sendiri juga adalah salah satu pasien di rumah sakit itu. Aku baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas yang mengakibatkan kedua orangtuaku meninggal di usiaku yang masih 15 tahun dan beberapa luka di tubuhku.

Sementara dia, adalah seorang wanita dewasa berusia 30 tahun. Walaupun begitu, ia masih terlihat sangat cantik. Bahkan, tingkahnya yang terkadang seperti anak kecil, membuat ku gemas dan ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipinya yang chubby merona merah. Dan terkadang, sifatnya yang lembut membuatku tenang disaat aku kembali teringat akan kedua orangtuaku.

Semua yang ada padanya adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai.

Aku tidak bisa sejam saja berpaling dari wanita cantik itu.

Bahkan, aku akan langsung berlari menuju kamar inapnya saat suster jaga akan memberikan obat penghilang nyeri padaku. Aku akan merajuk padanya, tidak mau meminum obat yang sangat pahit itu.

Dan dia akan dengan lembut berbicara padaku, dan memintaku agar meminum obat pahit itu. Walaupun akhirnya, aku akan memintanya untuk meminumkan obat itu padaku, hehe.

Setiap hari yang kulalui pasti selalu dengannya. Entah itu aku yang sering berbuat jahil pada beberapa suster jaga dan selalu mendapat omelan darinya, aku yang merajuk padanya memintanya agar mau bermain denganku walaupun saat itu dia sedang beristirahat setelah makan dan minum obat, dan hal lain.

Hingga saat itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya.

Walaupun aku hanya seorang namja yang masih berusia setengah dari usianya, tapi aku tetap yakin bahwa perasaan yang kumiliki terhadapnya adalah cinta.

Aku mencintai wanita cantik itu, walaupun ia hanya tersenyum saja saat aku mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin, ia hanya menganggap apa yang aku ucapkan hanya sebuah guyonan anak remaja yang masih mencari jati diri.

Padahal, apa yang aku ucapkan adalah sungguh, murni dari hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya.

Dan hari ini, disaat aku diperbolehkan untuk kembali kerumah, aku malah berharap aku dirawat selamanya agar bisa terus bersama 'dia'. Namun, dia malah memarahiku, berkata bahwa seharusnya aku senang sudah bisa diperbolehkan untuk pulang.

Dia berkata bahwa aku sungguh beruntung. Sementara dia masih harus menjalani pengobatan yang sangat membuatnya lelah dan capek.

Dan setelah selesai berkata seperti itu, ia pasti menangis dan aku akan dengan segera memeluk tubuh yang entah kenapa malah lebih kecil dari tubuhku.

Aku pun akhirnya menurut, dan ikut pulang bersama bibiku. Walaupun begitu, aku akan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya di hari libur.

Suatu waktu, ia pernah bertanya padaku,

"Kyunnie, jika nanti aku pergi kesurga, apakah aku akan melihat malaikat yang tampan sepertimu?" tanyanya. Lalu tertawa pelan, merasa pertanyaan nya sungguh konyol untuk ditanyakan pada namja yang masih muda darinya.

Namun aku tidak ikut tertawa sepertinya, aku justru terdiam. Pikiran ku langsung bekerja, apakah ia akan segera pergi ke rumah Tuhan?

Oh, tidak.

Aku tidak akan sanggup untuk kehilangan wanita ini. Aku tidak mau ia cepat pergi meninggalkanku setelah aku kehilangan kedua orangtua yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tidak mau itu.

Dan saat itulah, untuk kedua kalinya aku menangis, setelah menangisi kepergian kedua orangtuaku.

.

.

TBC

.

Okey, L langsung aja. Menurut readersdeul, ff L ini layak di lanjut apa ngga? L tunggu kritik n sarannya yaak XD

Yang nungguin ff L yang MY BELOVED BODYGUARD, sabar yaah...

Tunggu inspirasi nya jalan, hehe #plak.

Akhir kata, gomawo udah sempet baca XD

Review...?


End file.
